great_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Steven Universe
"All those struggles... I learned from them, and I grew! ...All this 'Happily Ever After' stuff has made me forget the first power I ever had! The power to change!" -'Steven' Steven Quartz Universe 'is the titular main protagonist of the show of the same name. He is the son of Greg Universe and Pink Diamond, and the first and only member of human descent and hybrid nature of the Crystal Gems. While he was only a child, Steven steadily grew from a tag-along to the Crystal Gems into the team's unofficial leader thanks to his kind-hearted nature and resourcefulness. Years later, Steven has accepted himself as the new Pink Diamond, proving to everyone that he is not his mother but as he has solved everyone else's problems, it is finally time for Steven to face his own in the epilogue series, Steven Universe Future. Why He Rocks # He is optimistic, friendly, outgoing, soft-hearted and carefree with a happy-go-lucky attitude that is appreciated by many, including his home town. # Despite his under-developed magical power and lack of experience, he has proven himself to have much heroic potential through his beaming resourcefulness, optimism, and confidence. # He is musically inclined, a trait inherited from his father, with a propensity for breaking out into song and occasionally playing on his ukulele. He performs numerous songs within the show such as ''We Are The Crystal Gems, Both of You, and Lapis Lazuli. # Like his mother, he is compassionate, charismatic, and cares deeply for his friends, family, and anyone who has a heart. # '''Massive character development. He starts off from a hammy, super excitable kid to an anxious preteen who is currently coping with the idea of the reality of his world, what to believe, and what is actually going on in the background. # He is a near-perfect pacifist, as he would rather reason with his enemy before resorting to fighting and does so with complete remorse and personal understanding of one's own problems. # His genuine kindness, sincerity, and capacity for empathy let him inspire friendship, trust, and love from most of the people he meets which enables him to mend others' inner turmoil and reach others who are otherwise closed off, most noticeably in the cases of Peridot and Lapis Lazuli. # He is friendly toward almost everyone he meets (even to his detriment), rarely holds grudges, and is very non-discriminatory, never treating anyone with prejudice, even his enemies. Bad Qualities # As shown in "Snow Day", he lets his growth go to his head and sometimes even looks down on the Gems that raised him. # He is rather naive and socially oblivious, due to his isolated upbringing by the Gems. # Even when his life is in near danger, he refuses to fight despite negotiating not working and having to resort to something more psychological. # He is a little too forgiving towards the Diamond Authority, a trio tyrants that caused him, his family, and much of his race so many problems. #* His mother is also quite unforgivable. # He is shown in a slightly negative light in Steven Universe: The Movie; specifically, he shows a bit of a selfish side to himself as he becomes so focused on reclaiming his "happily ever after" that he ignores the regenerated Spinel during most of the film as he tries to get the Crystal Gems’ memories back, showing disregard for her once she deactivates her injector, which consequently sets her off again. But this is understandable since he was also focused on getting his friends' lost memories back which Spinel was, at the time, unknowingly responsible for. Trivia * One of the first original pages on this wiki! * Steven's name and appearance are based on Rebecca Sugar's brother, Steven Sugar, who is a background artist for the show. ** Steven shares his birthday with Steven Sugar, August 15. This means that their birthstone is humorously Peridot. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Musical Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Optimistic Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Steven Universe Characters Category:2010s Characters Category:American Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters with Air Powers Category:Musicians